


open the gate to the amusing world

by tosca1390



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, he is home to her now. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open the gate to the amusing world

*

Rory finds him on the front porch, tucked into a corner of the swing. His beer bottle rests on his thigh, fingers loose around the neck.

“Dessert’s almost up,” she says as she shuts the front door behind her. The thick oak muffles her mother’s bemoaning of the lack of chocolate in all Thanksgiving desserts, and Luke’s grunts in response from the kitchen.

Jess shakes his head, glancing over at her. “I will never cease to be amazed by you and your mother’s ability to eat massive amount of food.”

“This is nothing compared to the four Thanksgivings of senior year,” she says with a sigh, wrapping her arms around herself as she walks to the porch swing. It’s a typical November day in Connecticut, crisp and cool, a smoky breeze lingering in her nose. The skies are dark and cloudy, no stars or moon peeking out.

As she sits, he tucks his arm across her shoulders, pulling her into his side. The smells of fresh-baked rolls and turkey and gravy curl through the seams in the windows. This house, as changed as it is after so many years, is still a home to her, just as their third-floor walk-up in Brooklyn is another home.

But really, she thinks as she presses her chin to his shoulder and steals his beer for a sip, he is home, now.

“You defied the laws of physics on that day, Rory. I still don’t understand it,” Jess says, his mouth lingering near her brow. His fingers curl into her arm, grip warm through the thick wool of her sweater.

“Some things are Gilmore-only, buddy,” she murmurs. His mouth opens and closes against her skin, a short little laugh rumbling in his chest. “It’s nice to be back, right?”

His shrug shifts their weight. “Yeah. It’s nice.”

“But?” she drawls.

Mouth curling against her skin, he skims his fingers up and down her arm. “Why are you assuming there’s a _but_?”

“There almost always is, when it comes to Stars Hollow.”

“My mom is my mom, and TJ is TJ, and Lorelai and Luke are… well, everything is the same, really,” he says, stretching his lean legs out in front of them.

She tucks her legs under her, curling close to his side. “Not entirely.”

“True. Lorelai doesn’t want to throttle me in my sleep. At least I don’t think she does.”

Rory laughs, smoothing her hand across his chest. “She doesn’t. You’re all respectable and published now. Dodger no longer.”

“Always like it when you call me that,” he murmurs.

The breeze picks up, shifting her curls across her shoulders and throat. Pressed shoulder to hip to thigh, it feels almost as if they are ten years earlier, and stealing time between classes and homework and her mother’s wary eye. “I’m sure we can think of ways to use it,” she says, touching her lips to his jaw.

Jess turns his face and catches her mouth with his. She tastes sage and the light tang of the beer on his tongue. This here, with the ends of his hair curling at the nape of his neck, and two books and a masters degree between them; this is better than before.

“Rory! Stop making out and come eat pie! Luke won’t let me eat it without you!” Lorelai yells from Rory’s bedroom window.

“That is _not_ what I said, Lorelai!” Luke bellows, easily heard from the depths of the kitchen.

“Tyrant!” Lorelai shouts in return. “I married a dessert tyrant!”

Rory laughs into Jess’s mouth, her teeth dragging at his bottom lip. “Come on, boyfriend.”

Jess’s brow crumples as she rises and pulls him off the porch swing. “I thought we talked about that word.”

“What else would you like me to call you? Lover? Paramour? Gentleman Caller?” she teases, their fingers twining as they creak along the front porch towards the door.

“You Gilmores and your labels,” he mutters at her side, opening the door for her.

Yes, Rory thinks as she steps back inside the warm house of her formative years, with Jess close behind her. This here is much better.

*


End file.
